


Sweat and Soap

by MoonlitMystery



Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Arrancars purr, Cat grooming, Cat like Behavior, Cw bone breaking, Implied Sexual Content, Lame fighting scene lol, M/M, Multi, Wholesome shower scene, grimmjow behaves like a cat, grimmjow is too, nnoitra is a problem student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMystery/pseuds/MoonlitMystery
Summary: (Based on an Rp with a dear friend!!)Grimmjow and Nnoitra banter about their relationship while training too hard.
Relationships: Nnoitra Gilga/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Nnoitra Gilga/Tesla Lindocruz, Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Ulquiorra Cifer/Nnoitra Gilga
Kudos: 4





	Sweat and Soap

Metal clanged hard against metal as Grimmjow swung hard at Nnoitra,only for Santa Teresa to easily block Pantera’s blow. The Quinto Espada grins at the Sexta widely before kicking him away. Grimmjow easily lands on his feet though and lunges at the mantis arrancar again. Nnoitra however easily hits him away,making a crack sound as the dull end of his weapon breaks one of Grimmjow’s ribs. Grimmjow involuntarily gives a pained howl,making Nnoitra laugh.  
“You sound like Ulquiorra when you forget prep!”  
The noiret taunts his partner. Grimmjow scoffs and quickly gets himself back up,rushing to him.  
“Oh yeah?! Well I’m going to make you sound like Tesla during your first time together!”  
He growls,managing to nick Nnoitra’s abdomen. Of course not much damage was done to his skin thanks to his hierro, but the man still didn’t like that he got a hit in. He knees the panther hard in the chest,knocking the blue haired Arrancar over. Grimmjow snarls and rolls himself over and pushes himself back up.  
“That all you got? I know you can hit harder than that! Act like you’re spanking one of us for your pleasure!”  
The one eyed mantis tchs,quickly getting enraged at the taunt. He starts to charge the energy he needs to get into his Resurrección which in turn made the bleuet grin. Grimmjow quickly follows suit,grabbing Pantera and starting to pull it out. 

However their plans are quickly foiled by a certain teacher’s metal scarf wrapping around their hands and pulling taunt.  
“You two stop it,your pink friend and two other teachers have already made this place a enough of a mess, we don’t need you adding blood to that mix.”  
He scolds. The two aggressive Espada glare at the scruffy looking teacher,finding his audacity to interrupt their fight extremely bold. But they’ve learned already that going against teachers meant detention. Detention was hell... They couldn’t hold and cuddle their lovers like they wanted to. They just give a gruff grunt and nod,making Aizawa let them go.  
“Now go get cleaned up,training’s over for today.”  
The teacher says,walking off. He trusts these problem children will listen to him,after all they all seemed to like hot water.

Grimmjow purrs loudly as Nnoitra’s hands scrubs his honey scented shampoo into his hair. It was the least the Quinto could do for the panther after breaking his arm during training. After all,the school nurse’s power didn't work on the Arrancars. Soon the suds were rinsed off and Nnoitra applied the conditioner of the same scent in his hair. Grimmjow waits until Nnoitra leans down enough to lightly lick at his hair to groom him a tad. The mantis gives a low purr, but pulls away.  
“You could use that tongue for other things while we’re here.”  
He hums teasingly before he cleans his hair with sparkling cider scented hair products. Grimmjow chuffs at Nnoitra before he scrubs his body off with cookie dough scented body wash. Ever since the Arrancars discovered regular cleaning,they’ve fallen in love with the scents of soaps. Nnoitra rolls his eye at Grimmjow,grabbing his watermelon body wash and washing his lanky body. 

The two were soon enough out of the showers and were drying off. They adored how soft and warm the towels were, but they had to pull them away to get dressed. Grimmjow couldn’t find his uniform jacket in his locker, but he couldn’t help grinning. He knew what that meant. He couldn’t wait for it already. And once him and Nnoitra stepped out of the locker room,he was proven right about his assumption.

Ulquiorra was waiting for them,Grimmjow’s jacket resting on his head in a way to give him shade. Wordlessly the bat man approached Grimmjow who picked him up without a second thought. The bizarre schedule took it out of Ulquiorra. He needed naps throughout the day and Grimmjow loved to be the one playing pillow for those naps.


End file.
